


A Little Help

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:Even after everything Bucky has been through he never forgets his mama raised him with manners and he’ll always rescue any ladies that need it especially when reader is super horny and can never seem to get laid +As requested by anonymous: The avengers keep teasing reader and her crush on Bucky and because Bucky would do anything for reader he promises her he’ll kill them all in their sleep. Awww how thoughtful
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Little Help

You knew you shouldn’t be watching…but how could you not?? He just looked too fucking good. UUUGGGGHHHH. Stupid Bucky Barnes with his stupid attractive face and stupid fine ass body.

You were staring at Bucky sparring with Steve in the ring and you continued to harshly punch at the punching bag. 

Sam came up to you and caught your fist, “Chill, Y/N. Damn. You go any harder and you’ll break the wrapping on your knuckles.”

You looked at your hands to see that the wrappings, indeed, were starting to wear out. You shyly smiled, “Thanks, Sam.” You sat on a nearby press bench and began unwrapping your hands. 

Sam sat on the ground beside you, “So, uh, you crushing on Tin Man over there?”

You blushed, “W-What? N-No!”

Sam gave you a toothy grin, “I take your stuttering as a yes.”

“Please, don’t say anything to him. Our relationship is already awkward enough.”

“Yeah, no. I get it. I just didn’t think you were into the dark, mysterious, brooding type.”

“…he isn’t always broody…”

“Uh huh. Of course you know that ‘cause you stare at him all the fucking time.”

You slapped his arm as he laughed, “I do not!” Sam continued to laugh. You through your knuckle wraps at him, “Whatever. I’m gonna take a shower.”

“And don’t imagine you-know-who watching you shower!”

“SHUT UP, SAM!”

* * *

You were dressed and coming out of the gym showers when you bumped into Bucky…shirtless dripping in sweat Bucky…Oh God.

Bucky apologized for bumping into you, but noticed that you weren’t even looking into his eyes or anything. You were looking at his body. He smirked, “Something wrong, Y/N?”

You were snapped out of you daze, “What? Nope! Sorry! Gotta go!” You dashed out of there. What you didn’t see when you ran out was Nat watching the encounter between you two. 

About ten minutes later, Nat joined you in the kitchen, “So, you like Barnes?”

You groaned as you closed the fridge door and rested your forehead against it, “Not you too. Did Sam tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me anything. I saw how you were looking at Barnes when he was entering the showers. You got the hots for him?”

“Yes! Okay! Yes, I do! So what?!”

Nat smiled and shrugged, “Nothing. It’s cute.”

“No, it’s a pain!”

“Why?” Nat walked over to the bowl of fruit on the counter and began picking at the grapes.

“Stupid Barnes and his gorgeous face ruins everything for me! His smile, his eyes, his laugh, and God! His body! He’s fucking ripped! And it kills me! Why isn’t it illegal to be so good looking?! My life would be so much easier if Barnes was ugly!”

You heard a cackle and your ears perked. Tony sat up from the couch where he was laying. You didn’t see him there at all, “Damn, Y/N. Seems like you got a lot of pent up sexual frustration.”

You scoffed, “Whaaat? Noooo. I’ve got my handy friend, Mr. Brator. Vi-Brator to be exact.” Nat snorted at your stupid joke.

Tony took a grape from Nat’s hand and popped one in his mouth, “Hey, I’m sure Barnes is going through a dry spell too. Just ask him.”

“HAH! No.” You grabbed the bowl of fruit from the counter and walked away with it.

* * *

It was early in the morning. For some ungodly reason, your body decided to wake you up at 4 in the morning. You couldn’t go back to sleep. So you went to the lounge and just began to do some yoga stretches in front of the couch as you watched The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey. 

Bucky, who gave up trying to go back to sleep, walked to the lounge and was surprised to find you there. You were wearing a tank top and leggings. You bent over giving Bucky a good view of your ass. He bit his lip as the naughty thoughts began swirling through his brain…again.

Ever since he met you, he couldn’t help but think about you. Whether it was about your laugh, your smile, your stupid jokes, or even if it was how sexy you looked in your tight Avengers uniform. He knew he couldn’t have you…but God did he want to. He silently walked over to the couch and sat himself right behind you giving him a nice view. 

You were too busy in thought to realize that you had company. You couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. Hell, you even dreamed about him! It was getting good too! He was kissing down your body. He was just about to reach your hot aching core when your dumb ass thought it was a good idea to wake up….AT FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

You groaned in frustration.You stretched high, making the crop top rise up more. Then you bent at the waist. You looked between your legs to see another pair behind you sitting on the couch. You immediately shot up and turned around to see Bucky sitting there.

Your eyes widened in horror, “W-What are you doing here?”

Bucky smirked, “Enjoying the view.” Bucky pulled at you and you landed in his lap. You could feel that he was hard under his sleep pants.

“Well, I’m just gonna…” you trailed off as you tried to escape, but Bucky’s grip tightened on you.

“Ya know, Stark told me something interesting earlier.”

You gulped, “O-Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“He said you were having a bit of a dry spell. Said you’d been too sexually frustrated lately. That true?”

“I-uh, well, yeah, but-”

“I could help you out.”

“W-What?”

Bucky chuckled. His hands on your waist lowered to your ass and he lightly squeezed making you jump causing you to lightly grind on him. He groaned, “Come on, doll. I could lend a helping hand. My mom raised me to always help a dame in need. And it looks like you’re in need.” He leaned closer to you with his lips hovering over yours, “Desperate need. So just say the word and I’ll help you.”

You felt his breath on your lips and it was so intoxicating. You managed to breath out, “Help me, Bucky.”

He whispered back, “With pleasure,” and brought his lips to yours. With his hands on your ass, he pulled your closer. You began to grind yourself on him. He moaned into the kiss. He gave you a slap on the ass and you moaned. Bucky broke the kiss, “I loved that little sound. Let’s see if you can do it again.” Very easily, Bucky ripped the area of your leggings that covered your wet core.

“Mmmm. Bucky.” You continued to grind yourself on him.

“Let’s see how wet you are, Y/N.” He slid your panties to the side and ran his fingers through your wetness, “Damn, baby girl. you’re fucking soaked. All for me?”

“Always wet for you, Bucky.”

“Yeah?” Bucky inserted his flesh middle and index fingers in you and thumbed at your clit. You gripped onto his shoulders as you rode his fingers, “You think about me every time you touch yourself?”

You nodded, “Every. Fucking. Time?”

“The feelings’ mutual, baby.” He mumbled as he began to kiss and nip at your neck, “When was the last time you’ve had a good fuck.”

“Months,” You moaned out as Bucky continued to finger you.

“Poor girl, haven’t had someone fuck ya in a while. Haven’t have a good orgasm in months. Gotta change that.”

You nodded anxiously, “Please, Bucky. Fuck me. Please, I want you.”

Bucky pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean, “Fuck! You taste delicious! But I needa be inside you already.” 

You lifted yourself so Bucky could slip his pants and boxers down. He held you hovering over his hard cock. His slit leaking with pre-cum. You looked at him with begging, pleading eyes, “Please, Bucky. I want you to fuck me.”

“Can’t refuse a lady.” He lowered you onto him, stretching you and filling you up. You both groaned at the pleasurable sensation. You began to move up and down his length. Bucky’s head fell back, “God! I always imagined you’d feel good. But I didn’t _think_ feel this good!”

You pulled off your tank and leaned to him, pressing your chest against his, “You think about fucking me often, Barnes?”

“All the time, baby. Especially when you’re in the gym wearing your sports bras and tight shorts that cling to your ass so well. Always thought about fucking you right then and there.”

Bucky then held you in place as he thrusted upward at a fast pace. The once silent room was then filled with the sound of slapping skin and moaning, “You’re so perfect, you know that? You fit around my cock so well, Y/N. It’s like you were made for me.”

“Shit! Right there, Bucky!” His cock was hitting your g-spot so well.

“Please tell me you’re mine, Y/N! I gotta know that you’re mine! Only my cock can make you feel like this! No one else’s!”

You held onto Bucky’s shoulders tight. You could feel yourself on the egde of your climax, “Yours Bucky! Forever yours!” You dug your nails into his shoulders as you came. Your orgasm so intense you were shaking. Also didn’t help that Bucky continued to thrust into you.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He snarled as he gave a few more thrusts. You felt him twitch inside you and fill you with his seed. He then pulled out and lifted his pants back up. You felt yourself sag against his body. You rested your head on his shoulder and he peppered kisses on yours.

“I meant what I said Y/N. I want you to be mine.” Bucky whispered as he lightly trailed his fingers over your naked back.

“You have me,” you whispered back. Bucky laid down on the couch with you laying on top of him.

“Also, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“If the team teases you again, just say the word and I’ll kill them in their sleep.”

You hummed, “Thanks, Buck.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” He pulled the blanket that was resting off the side of the couch and pulled it over you two. You both fell asleep with content faces and a sense of peace.

* * *

The next morning you and Bucky both woke up to Tony screaming, “I DIDN’T MEAN FOR YOU TO DO IT ON THE COUCH!”

You sleepily giggled and tiredly replied, “Sorry not sorry.”


End file.
